Book of Ashens
by VeryAmazingSoldier
Summary: A series of one-shots of Danmachi x Dark Souls III
1. Iudex Dungeon

**_"Iudex Dungeon"_**

"Right there!" Nameless newbie A exclaimed

there were new changes in the dungeon recently and no its not one of those changes where the dungeon fixed some boring environment like rocks that collided with each other without breaking, bridges that often look broken and scary yet is as stable as any other bridge. This change have finally interests adventurers alike, new monsters, new spawn placements, and something odd in front of the entrance of the 5th floor.

One day a party of adventurers decided to delve deeper into the lower floors in search for greater fortune or perhaps their biggest dream

As they go down the long stairs leading to the entrance of the 5th floor, in a large room filled with ruins of the dungeon, they found a large man in armor kneeling down in one knee while the other resting on its side and its other arm resting below its kneeling kneecap and to make this more mysterious, a huge axe-like scythe was directly attached to the ground in front of the armored figure along with a disgusting looking tentacle thing growing into its back.

Nameless newbie A examined the figure and as he got closer, he noticed a huge sword jabbed through the torso of its armor and body.

"Holy shit! Look at the size of this thing! Lets pull it out"

and Nameless newbie A started pulling it out but its not too easy though as blood kept squirting out and from the sounds of it, someone must've killed this thing pretty hard that they stabbed the living hell out of it through its chest.

 _Cling_

he finally got it out

"YEAH! Now THIS looks freakin awesome im telling ya"

His party members, which they're only 3 including himself, were supposed to be proud for him until they saw whats happening at the back.

the armored figure stood from its knees back to life and pulled the axe-like scythe off the ground and showed its identity as it stood up, appeared to have a silver mask with a blank yet intimidating expression with a top looking like a crown of sorts

Nameless newbies B and C backed away from the figure while A's upset on why they're doing it so and finally turned around to see why they're so scared only to be grabbed by the large being with its free hand and lifted the poor newbie up in the air, then things get worse from here, the large being impaled NN A through its stomach with its axe scythe, resulting in the state of dying, and threw him all the way afar from the other 2 and the being itself, quickly changing his state from dying to a quick death.

it stared at the other 2 and knowing that there's no other way to escape this, if they do so then they might as well meet the same fate as he did so they're only left with one option... to fight it

The large being swiftly aggressively quick stepped behind NN B and swung its scythe supposedly finishing its opponent in half, fortunately B managed to avoid that by panickly diving into the ground away from its range.

NN C tried to charge in ahead with his shortsword held tightly in his hand ready to strike, the armored being noticed this. It made another wide slash before NN C striked it first and quickly ducked away from its range, however was met by brute force of the being, the being used its burly side to aggressively push NN C down to the ground just right after it swung.

as soon as NN C quickly regained his conciousness he looked up to the being's axe scythe up in the air, its blades facing the direction where NN C lies in preparation for execution. This was ceased by NN B's throwing knives which do a little of damage but enough to get the armored being's attention away from NN C's close death.

The armored being sets its hollowed eyes to the origin of the knives, NN B's too weak to stand again so he had to crawl away before the being reached the poor newbie. Sadly, the armored being leapt at such height as NN B crawl and stare at his life about to fade away and so it did after the axe scythe impaled his chest. NN B, with all of his strength he has left, reached his hand out to NN C in tears and faced death after the armored being plunged the impaled NN B to his death.

NN C can't bear to watch this, first NN A with grabbing the big sword and now NN B- wait a minute...

An epiphany struck NN C, if he could use the big sword on the armored being and jabbed it back into its guts... He'll go back to sleep!

while the armored being still satisfied with the execution, NN C slowly and quietly reach for the big sword that was once in the belly of the beast and wished the divines to not let anyone else touch this... armored being again.

after reaching for the big sword, he carries it two handedly for more power and prepared a stance towards the monster.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!"

NN C let out a warcry as he charged like a wild boar that hunger for its meal. The armored being turned its attention to the angry charging opponent, a faint sound of a stab was made and a lot of blood sploodged out of its torso.

NN C let out a maniacal laugh as he finally put this damn piece of shit to depths. Unfortunately...

Rather than kneeling down in near death, the armored being stared at the big sword its opponent impaled with for a brief moment and back at the suprised newbie then suddenly it started twitching and the tentacles behind its back started to bloat bigger and bigger and by the divines high above what did it do to itself!?

This is no monster... But a beast... a terrible, terrible beast that no human should bump into...

alas, his fate was met by a disturbing munch.

"So what ya sayin' is, there's this big helluva monster guardin the fifth floor?"

"Well you can put it that way unfortunately" finn sadly admitted

After hearing the stories and rumors of these new changes in the dungeon, the Loki familia has taken an interest of this new trend going on: the monster in front of the 5th floor entrance.

"Well I mean, we haven't met the thing yet until we go there ourselves" tiona said. She's right, who knows how dangerous that monster might be and it's obvious that its not black neither yet it could've surpassed the level of the city's most famous sword princess, Aiz Wallenstein.

"Why bother? We've been into like at least around 40-50 floors, whats a 5th floor guardian gonna do?" Now Bete may have a point here, but then again who knows what'll happen of them when the time comes to meet it.

"Ne Riveria, do you know anything about this new monster?" Tiona asked

"Well as far as I can tell, I heard that it indeee has a name but I can't seem to recall it, though its name does have to do with "judgement" and "battle""

"Well it's getting late around here now, i'll think about whether should we take it to a visit or not but for now get some rest."

"Hai!" everyone agreed.

note: aaaaaaand im out of ideas ,)


	2. Those who be tainted shant be seen again

" ** _Those who be tainted shant be seen again"_**

' _They were once fierce warriors whose objective is to slay whoever's with pitch darkness'_

 _'Until one grew mad by the abyss and fought each other, miserably leading them to their demise'_

 _'except for one who ran away before he went mad, for thee using a shield which what they do not allow'_

"Eh? a-ano.. Where's miss Eina?" a certain white haired boy asked to the other adviser in front of him

This was just an another day in Orario where gods and goddesses bless their children for safety in the dungeon to seek for wealth and strength. A 14 year old boy by the name of Bell Cranel is no different from the rest as he wished to become stronger to catch up with his love interest and to somehow make up his very own harem. But the problem is what happened back in the dungeon when he was being chased by a minotaur and got saved by the girl who recently fell in love for.

Right now, he's waiting for Miss Eina Tulle, his guild advisor, to come and meet her presence to his so he could have permission to proceed further floors and to be honest though Bell did seem to improve a lot and I mean A LOT. Without learning of the Liaris Freese, he believes that he is actually some hero of sorts getting all these unknown buffs qnd boosts such as a hidden 2x multiplier on valis for each magic stone and a hidden 2x exp boost for every mob slain and yet he still doesn't realize a thing about it.

"Bell-kun, over here" and there she was by the lounge of couches made for waiting

"ah- Eina san"

To Bells suprise, he sees a strange man whose armor's as light as his with a chainmail hood for his head protection and at his back is a large sword- but not those kind of large swords that are big as the minotaurs, just an ordinary steel large sword.

"a visitor wishes to see you, if you need anything else im just back at the counter" Eina dismissed herself from this awkward meeting, leaving just Bell and the strange man.

The boy just stood there while the man stayed the opposite, both just stared at each other for a brief moment until.

"so- you're that 'rookie' everyone's been blabbering about, its almost as finding the leader that made his people like this"

the strange man spoke to Bell, he was unsure how to react to this.

"eto, is there anything you want with me?" Bell asked

"I came here for assistance, someone agile and fast enough to evade a minotaurs devastating strikes"

"eh? Well whatever it is, i'll be there just tell me where can I meet you, i-I can at least try!" obviously one of Bells primary objective's to become a great hero of Orario

(this took place after _Iudex Dungeon_ , feel free to assume that either Bell or Aiz and co killed Iudex Gundyr)

"Very well. Then meet me at the 7th floor next to the lair of the mad rabbits, you won't miss a thing"

what a coincidence actually because that's where he's going next and hence why he's looking for Miss Eina for permission, this made Bell shock in happiness.

"Miss Eina!" he called out to his guild advisor immediatly until he forgot to ask one more thing to the man.

"Ah! gomen, I didn't get your na-"

"Hawkwood" he answered before the boy finishes his question.

Bell then went off to see his adviser for permission, but then she told me this.

-Meanwhile-

It was an unfortunate day for Somas new party of adventurers, they all had to delve into the dungeon deeper in a search for riches and great challenges but to no avail all they could find in there was pure darkness.

they managed to reach the 10th floor of the dungeon and all they have to do now is head to the guild and ask them if they can-

 **"GAHK!"**

one of the members suddenly roar a sickly gawk. His head looking up along with his chin, his eyes slightly growing red, his mouth and his desparate twitching hands gesturing in need for air, and his neck... wrapped around by an unknown entity and it appears to look like some kind of dark magic had been casted to this poor member. Unfortunately this party doesn't have a healer so they did what would they usually do in emergencies like these.

"You three! Find some help! NOW!" and so the head of the party sent three of his scouts to seek for help from other adventures.

and fortunately- they did and so they all returned back to the Apollo quarters to examine the sickened member.

"hmph this looks nothing new compared to what i've seen from other parties of mine, just who the hell did this!?" angered Soma investigating the unknown dark entity around the poor guy for a brief moment then proceed to gruntly walk away. "We're leaving!" Soma yelled.

"But our lor-"

"LEA.VING."

Soma seemed pretty pissed about this, normally he wouldn't mind if one of his children got hurt and all is well with a touch of divinity, but this is different from any other and this time not even the brightest, warmest divine won't help him. Most of his children are worried of his current state so they followed him around for the safety of Soma and the citizens of Orario.

It was actually pretty dark outside and the people strolling about had begun to return back to their warm houses to cease for another day. Soma and co on the other hand walked their way through the alleyways where anyone rarely goes as they wonder if there's still a reasonable excuse to Somas angry status to lead him outside.

Other than that, Soma accidentally bumped into a peculiar tall man, his face is concealed by a silver mask and stiched mouth cover, white strands of hair poping out of a weird gray pointy hat, a blackish long sleeved torso accompanied with a red worned out cape and an iron shoulderpad with a peculiar design and not to mention his thin bandolier supporting the tunic armor, his leggings, accompanied with average kneepads, were dyed the same color with the tunic, and finally his gauntlets, one in bare leather and the other looked pretty big and long for a gauntlet.

Through Somas anger, he barked like a ferocious royal hound to the peculiar tall man, "HEY! WATCH IT YA FU-"

"Soma! calm yourself!"

the peculair tall man suddenly stopped walking and spoke.

"The Darkness grows within your very souls, tell me-"

the peculiar man turned to make contact with Soma and co, then all of a sudden, more people who looked exactly like him but come equipped with a massive straight sword and a tooth-like dagger on the other, there are more coming from behind.

"-has the plains of the abyss lingered. If so... we'll bury you a piece."

the peculiar tall man then grabbed his own weapon, which is the same like the rest, and proceeds to gesture to Soma and co by pointing the tip of his large sword to them with a straight arm and the hand he's holding the dagger with is placed above the bicep of his straight arm while the daggers' tooth-like tip points at them as well.

"Boys! We're in trouble! Prepare yourselves!" Soma ordered his children

some are equipped with a simple sword, some with curved daggers, some with primal hammers and decent broad shields.

the 2 sides began to walk closer in combat to Soma and co

one adventurer of Soma took action first by charging in one them in hope for him to strike them first.

note: here have some more words, now will you excuse me I have Abyss watchers to train for fight scene...


	3. Andre joins the Hephaestus familia

note: oookay so maybe writing a total badass fight scene isn't easy at all so ummm... here's a a very interesting chapter

idea from: Limit Breakers

 ** _"Andre joins the Hephaestus familia"_**

I mean ANYONE can join either of the familias as long as they're worthy of them for being how intimidating, strong or anything that catches their interests and poof- welcome to the x familia, although Hephaestus is no different from the rest but they did happen to meet someone... Interesting.

"Andre isn't? Andre-"

"just Andre, I don't call the last"

Hephaestus nodded

"so, you said you'll do whatever it takes to smith weapons"

"ay" replied Andre

"well then" Hephaestus lead Andre to his temporary smithing anvil "Make me a magic weapon" Hephaestus requested as Andre went behind the anvil and picked up his trusty blacksmith hammer and other tools. He then chose a plain weapon which is a simple straight sword and placed it on the top of the anvil, and right next to the straight sword is an exotic looking glowing blue gem no one has ever seen in the dungeon. Andre is prepared.

"you're going love this, trust me, what you're see'n now is just me normal state" Andre begins to hammer down the gem over the sword and for some reason he begins to glow an aura of yellow

"and tis is a super saiyan"

Hephaestus already wanted to question this old man's strength but was interrupted by his continuing demonstration.

"and tis-"

his glow becomes more radiant and powerful

"tis known as a super saiyan that has ascended past a super saiyan"

his speed of smithing doubled

"AND TIS"

Hephaestus is starting to worry for this old man but she's also somewhat curious and willing to find out what's in the fucking head of this old man

"IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND"

"whoah whoah whoah you don't have to go THAT far- uummm, ah! How about something simple like smithing a dag-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

his smithing speed doubled so much he transcend everything in the room, including Hephaestus, into time and space.

Hephaestus screamed in fear as Andre screamed with ultra instinct

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_**

his scream went on and on until everything flashed with white...

ding!*

aaaaand everything went back to normal with Andre standing idly with his hammer still on the sword and the gem was no longer seen.

"tis done" Andre lowly announced while Hephaestus reached out for the finished product with concerned fear.

but despite what just happened, this old man really did made a magic weapon and he didn't even made it from scratch! Usually if you want a special enchanted weapon of sorts then might as well make the damn thing yourself but THIS is how you properly do things.

Hephaestus is still unsure of this old man because:

1.) What happened earlier

2.) if she doesn't accept his offer then she was just wasting his time and so much energy

Hephaestus finally gives up with a sigh

"you're in"


	4.

***CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLA-**

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! im up im up! jaysus im coming back alright..." I said in a frustrated tone as I crawl out of my coffin of hiatus

 _so yeah, it aint really dead yet 'caus I just happen to be very, I mean, VERY attached to DS3 and BB and now I'm back to make more shitty one shots no one would probably read!_ _*thumbs up*_


	5. Demon Slayers

_**"Demon Slayers"**_

no one in Orario can tell whether they're human, anthro, or mob but either way they look intimidating even to high level adventures. Their armor almost pitch black due to its silver engravings, their arms and leggings resemble scales of armored beasts and their helmet is what made them look so interesting to Orario and technically its eye candy for passerbys. Aside from looks, their weapons also caught the adventurers eyes as they're interested on the greatsword's bulky blade and the menacing look of the two headed battle axe.

It is believed they have fought demons, not the demons spawning in the deeper floors of the dungeon, that actually came from the underworld itself. Their weapons are made to slay the foul beasts and yet they always tend to threaten whoever is in their way, whether it be a child, an elder, maybe even a crippled could get killed by them.

Many bounty hunters of Orario didnt make it out alive and whatever those knights are, they're still standing fresh anew.

what adventurers did not know is how they managed to fend off higher level monsters in a single sweep and they don't belong to any familia at all, so they're not blessed at all yet are still capable of killing.

 _(I played Danmemo and from what I've learned, the adventurers need their blessing from their deities to slay monsters and from my perspective: without the blessing, you wont deal the slightest damage)_

Its best to leave them alone really, Its not like they're actually monsters... right?


	6. Moonlight

_**"Moonlight"**_

Everyone has their weapon preferences on weapon infusing, whether they want their sword on fire, their axe made in crystal, or their dagger to be smothered in unknown ingredient known to severely hurt monsters after a few consecutive hits.

Of course, you have a side which adventurers prefer to have their weapons pure because apparently elemental/effective infusions are for the spineless, which is actually pretty debatable. (A/n I had pvp experience...)

Now with that out of the way, there is this one weapons that stood out most magic weapons, and unlike the crozzo magic sword, this can last a whole lot longer even after its first special move. A greatsword that appeared heavy looking but it actually isn't (you still need decent STR to carry tho)

Some say this gem of a sword was forged by the lost elves to fend themselves from evil tendencies that would bring great peril to their kind, some say this was sent down by the gods themselves to see who is worthy enough to take arms of it, unfortunately only the very few knew the truth of this weapon's origin.

Moonlight was a magic type that everyone would want but never knew, it is said that Moonlight was the highlight of magic weapons back in the day until the monsters in the dungeon grew along with its strength and soon the moonlight greatswors was no longer seen often in weapon stalls and shops alike.

This weapon still holds its share of history to Orario and may someone strong enough to carry their whole life with it as not only as a weapon but also as their guiding mentor.


	7. T H R E A T

**_"T H R E A T"_**

The dungeon is a haven of wealth and fame, no other person would earn more than what adventurers get from killing mobs down in the dungeon. It was a perfect place to start a living.

Well... "was"

There have been mysterious massascres as of last week, both day and night, unpredictable occurrences, and almost confirmed these mass killings of numerous parties of adventurers were done by self. No one knows where they came from or who they were, but as of the rumors believed they came from the darker parts of the dungeon, or worse, the abyss itself. The Guild even sent a couple of rescue teams to search for the children of their deities but none returned ever since.

Today, one adventurer got out of the dungeon all bloody and injured and almost at the verge of stepping into death's door, he was immediately sent to emergency via Guild clinic. After patching up the poor lad, he is now known to be the first survivor from yet an another death massacre from unknown mobs. The time has come to retrieve information on what this lucky adventurer has gotten from these creatures.

"T-they're.. a little tall. T-their faces are.. i don't even know if they even call it a face.

The Guild members continue to take down notes from him, half of them thinks he is crazy after what he saw and experienced, but since some gods were there to listen to him and actually believed in him, then most of the members of the Guild actually do believed in him.

their swords.. as broad and heavy as if a rock is mashed into a greatsword and made it look like a straight sword.. too much dark..

I can already feel it in me...

They also noticed how he's actually stuttering and shivering despite what he experienced earlier.

"What are you feeling?" The last question quickly came out from a lucky curious Guild member and the guy breathes in fear to catch some words to answer them.

" _the Abyss_ "

the Guild members were confused upon hearing this answer but to gods and godesses that are with him were suprised of this because they all know that the abyss is nothing but dark, almost enough to corrupt the mind of even the strongest adventurers.

"What else did you saw?"

 **"P-p-p-plea-please d-d- don't hurt meee.."**

 **The nameless adventurer cried in fear as the unknown entity raise him up, pulling the collar of his shirt. The entity, instead of stabbing the poor guy, then slowly raises its left hand and started emitting some form of dark energy and in an instant, smacks the dark energy to the poor adventurer's face.**

 **"MMMMMMMM-MMHPHHHMMPPHHMMM... mmm.. m"**

 **After hearing those last dying cries, the entity dropped the now dead nameless adventurer along with other dead adventurers that are either slashed, impaled or perhaps even** **dismembered.**

 **The entity then heard sudden quick footsteps fading away from its field of vision; therefore it knew it one of its victims have escaped and that victim is the adventurer who laid poorly in the Guild clinic.**

The Guild gathered everything they need from the survivor and will have the Loki familia and other strong familias to take care of this madness.


End file.
